


Ah, young love!

by livingliv



Series: What Are You Up To? AU [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Parenthood, Teenagers, help those parents, mimi enjoys everything, teenagers behave, yong just wants milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: "Mark, I'm not upset" Johnny started, eye twitching when he saw how his son and the boy's boyfriend were holding hands, pouts on their faces.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: What Are You Up To? AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496051
Comments: 3
Kudos: 228





	Ah, young love!

"Mark, I'm not upset" Johnny started, eye twitching when he saw how his son and the boy's boyfriend were holding hands, pouts on their faces. 

"I'm furious, boy!" he yelled, pacing nervously around the room, stepping on a squeaky toy, earning a laugh from Mimi. 

Trying not to crack a smile, he picked the girl up, stopping her from putting the now dirty toy in her mouth. She smiled back at him, always the charmer.

Taeyong was still quiet, sitting at the couch, a worried Jaehyun glancing at him while frowning at the way Yong mimicked the man's pose, occasionally giggling at the "freezing game". 

Ten was sat on the high chair, legs crossed, biting his nails and wincing each time Johnny let out a frustrated noise. After playing with Mimi for one whole hour trying to distract himself, Ten decided on freeing the little girl, knowing he made a great decision once she made Johnny smile and coo at her.

Hyuck's parents were there too, surprisingly dressed in black from head to toe. Ten complimented their outfits trying to lift the mood but only earned a dramatic sob and a roll of eyes from the teenager. Donghyuck wasn't pleased about the amount of dramatics they had and how much effort they put into their clothes for the occasion.

"In my defense, it's not like we committed a crime...and we used protection?" Mark argued, flinching when his dad glared at him. The man had hurried to Taeyong's house after the news, calling Donghyuck's parents and telling them to do the same, looking extremely unhappy with what he now knew. 

"You know who else used protection 17 years ago?" Johnny asked, pointing at himself. "Me!"

"Um. We didn't." 

Gaping, Jaehyun stared at Taeyong, who had just said his first words in about 1 hour. Which, by the way, installed chaos in the room. 

Yong looked a little upset over the fact that their game was now over. Face scrunching up, he extended his little arms in Jaehyun's direction, burying his head into his daddy's neck and whining. 

Cooing, Jaehyun rubbed the baby's back comfortingly, watching as the situation got worse and worse. 

Mimi didn't care, she quite liked staying in Johnny's arms since he was tall and smelled like her older brother, even if the man was pretty much fighting everyone. Jaehyun thinks she appreciates that, actually.

Both parents were discussing heatedly, Mark and Hyuck now looking very bored, trying to play with Mr. Buta without them seeing. They weren't interested in explaining again and again that they knew about contraceptives and used at least 2 different kinds of those. Jaehyun praised mentally the Sex Ed program from their school.

"Okay, you all need to stop" Ten said, voice firm and eyes stern. "Sit down and stop yelling, please?" he asked, pleased when they obeyed. 

With admiration in his eyes, Mark mouthed a 'thank you' to his teacher, yelping when Donghyuck pinched him and told him to 'stop crushing on his stepfather'.

"It's done, okay? They had sex and no one can do nothing about that. Please be civil and talk like adults." More whimpers could be heard, a bubbly giggle coming from Miyoung's mouth, who now was playing with Johnny's hair, biting the strands. 

"Mimi, stop!" Jaehyun whispered, feeling like the toddler was daring him when she just stared and drooled more. "I won't feed you avocados, Miyoung, do not play with daddy." Pouting, the baby let it go, throwing herself dramatically onto her uncle's arms, who stopped arguing to comfort her. She was the best distraction ever!

At the mention of avocados, Yong started crying, upset about the mushy food trying to steal his 'milk time' and the little tooth that was trying to come out, gums reddish and swollen. 

The last weeks had been a nightmare, no amount of ice and chewing toys were enough for the twins, only feeling satisfied once Jaehyun or Taeyong let the babies bite onto their fingers. It hurt. They had no choice, though. It was better than the time they rushed at 2 am to the hospital because of the toddlers having terrible fevers.

Getting up, Jaehyun whispered a 'don't fight, love' to Taeyong, kissing his cheek before going to the kitchen and hoping that the ice would work this time. At the very least, he hoped Yong wouldn't spit it on him again.

Taking a deep breath, Taeyong pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Johnny, Mark is not us. I understand your worries and, honestly, I'm worried too! But we can't just tell him to stop dating or...doing...whatever they do..." Taeyong finished awkwardly, raising a hand in Minhyung's direction when the boy tried to say something. He did not want to hear details about his baby playing the 'babymaking game'.

Tired, Johnny sighed, pitying the tiredness in Hyuck's parents eyes and the frazzled look on their faces. As much as he wanted to freak out, he couldn't just worry his dearest friends like that. Their twins were worry enough. 

Turning to the teen couple, he eyed them sternly. "Promise us you won't ever forget to use protection, please."

"Dad, we promise..." Mark replied, almost impatient after having to repeat that a thousand times.

"You might think I'm being boring or even annoying but hear me out, mmh?" Passing Miyoung to Taeyong, he squatted in front of the boys. 

"I love you, Mark, I really do. That's why I don't want you to go through what we had to. You have no idea of how many things we lost and how many things we couldn't give you because we were too young and had no stable jobs. We were university students, parents, and had demanding jobs at the same time. It's tiring as hell and both of us lost a good part of our 20s taking care of a beautiful, sweet, and very kind child." 

"I don't regret having you, hell, Taeyong doesn't regret it either and he was the one who lost everything to be with us. However, this is not what I want for you, okay? I want you two to be young and only worry about the things people your age do. So please, please be careful?" Johnny asked, more like begged, hoping they would understand why he was so upset about the whole thing. 

"Yes, uncle. I'm sorry we worried you like that. I promise we were careful and that nothing like that will happen." To his surprise, Donghyuck was the one who replied first, face serious and a tiny frown on his face, probably feeling guilty. The boy didn't like upsetting them in that way. He was a jokester, but never liked to worry or hurt anyone. 

Relieved, Johnny sighed, clapping his hands when Mark nodded and apologized. Taeyong smiled at him and mouthed 'good job', both of Hyuck's parents seemingly content with how things were turning out. 

"Who wants wine?" Ten blurted out, nodding in understanding at the way the parents (but Taeyong, who still couldn't drink alcohol) sighed tiredly, quickly accepting the offer. 

Upset, with a pout on his lips, Johnny walked in his direction, grumbling about teenagers and wanting to take care of toddlers because they 'only cried and drooled'. Opening his arms, Ten hugged the man, patting his back comfortingly. 

"It's okay, it'll be fine...they are smart kids!"

"My baby...he-" 

"Johnny, get over it, honey..."

"I don't think I ever will!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
